User talk:Captain Flander Saberspawn
Hi Captain Flander Saberspawn, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 17:54, June 22, 2010 Welcome!! Hello and Welcome Captain Flander Saberspawn!(Love the name by the way :) ) Hope ye have fun here and I hope we could be friends? Anyways ifn ye need any help just ask! Well see ya 'round and once again Welcome!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 18:08, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! I just wanted to drop by and officially welcome you to the Wikia. If you're having any trouble getting anything setup, let me know and I'll help you as best I can. If you're interested in reading other people's fanfictions, you need not go any further. Some great authors around here that I enjoy reading are: Skipper Rorc, Laria Wavedeep, Clockworthy, Hollyfire53, and Shieldmaiden. I also have a story that I've been writing. It's pretty long, but if you have a chance or any inclination, I'd love to hear what you think of it. Welcome again! It's so great to have you! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 02:51, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey mate! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If yer need somethin' to read, some writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Peony, Verminfate, Bluestripe, Brockfang, Pinedance and heaps more! Could you please check out my fanfics and comment on them? I hope we can be friends! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 10:38, June 23, 2010 (UTC) *grins* Sure ye can 'ave a jolly ol' sandwich Cap'n! *hands Cap'n Flander a sandwich* ifn ye need anythin' else mate just ask, be seein' ya 'round!Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 14:40, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Welcome!!! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! I hope you have a lot of fun. If you ever need any help, just ask, and I'll try my best to help. I'll be seein' you around the mountain Cap'n. --Buckler Kordyne Eulaliaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 22:55, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Update!! update on DNMD see ya!!--Dewface "Beware, the worrior!" 16:35, July 1, 2010 (UTC) The Quest of Nine Tails Update! ----Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 18:54, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Update! ----Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 02:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Update! ----Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 18:52, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Update! --Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 19:49, July 14, 2010 (UTC)